String of Attachments
by VongolaXII
Summary: They were nothing but sex partners. But what happens when both of them fell hard? One is willing to catch the other while the other decided to turn away and run. Past secrets were dug up, pushing them even further from each other, but the string of attachments will always pull them back together. AU TYL!6918


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters**

**Claim: I own the one shot you're going to read**

**Title: String of Attachments**

**Summary: They were nothing but sex partners. But what happens when both of them fell hard? One is willing to catch the other while the other decided to turn away and run. Past secrets were dug up, pushing them even further from each other, but the string of attachments will always pull them back together. AU TYL!6918**

* * *

**Note: BEWARE OF PLOTLESS PLOT; Toji and Irene are mine; not much of 6918 **

* * *

"So this is it?"

The bluenet stood there, as if hoping for something else. He wet his lips slowly, awaiting the reply from the raven. The raven turned slightly, glancing at the bluenet. The bluenet shivered a little when his eyes met those onyx eyes that give away nothing at all. The raven then turned around again, and started walking.

"Kyouya!" he called out.

The raven halted at that name. He didn't turn, he just stood there waiting. Mukuro took a deep breath. His feet were still rooted to the ground, too.

"What is it?" Hibari asked softly, hint of annoyed in his tone.

"I'll…see you tomorrow?"

Mukuro didn't know why he said that.

It came out suddenly and all of a sudden, he regretted for blurting it out. Who was he to say that? They were merely just sex partners, with no attachments allowed. So why was he sounding like a boyfriend anxious to meet his other part the next day? When Hibari didn't answer, he started pacing forward.

That was when Hibari spoke.

"I'll see you."

Then he disappeared into the lobby. He didn't say 'tomorrow' or 'soon'. He just said that they would meet again, no exact date, no exact time. They will meet when the time is right. Mukuro scoffed in frustration. Without taking another glance, he turned on his heels and the sound of his boots click clacked through the ground. The moon was shining very brightly that night and the stars twinkled, competing to emit their lights.

* * *

He threw his keys on the table and plopped down his large king-sized bed. The bluenet stared at the ceiling, taking in the milky white color and suddenly, a familiar face appeared. A raven with fair complexion and luscious lips, also those sharp eyes stared back at him. Mukuro chuckled.

Was he feeling love sick?

No, definitely no.

It was clear that he was only lustful towards Hibari Kyouya. They were only sex partners; they cannot and will _not_ fall in love with each other. Their contract was just a seal to release their dark desires. It meant nothing, absolutely zero meanings. Hibari Kyouya was already engaged, and who was he to stop him? When the rich and famous Hibari Kyouya rang his number, Mukuro couldn't believe his luck. The popular beauty had presented himself to him, and he had no reason to reject. It was like an angel thrown into hell and the devil happily spread his arms and catches the angel.

Mukuro had been waiting.

He wanted him too.

"_Are you Mukuro Rokudo?"_

"_Yes, and who might you be?"_

"_Are you at home?"_

_Mukuro went sceptical at the question that was replying his question. Nevertheless, he didn't feel like hanging up because the voice was too mesmerizing, and he believes that the owner was as mesmerizing too._

"_Yeah, I'm at home."_

"_Good, I'll be there in an hour. __**Click**__." _

Mukuro chuckled at the memory. Hibari hadn't changed even one bit. He was still cold and distant even after two years of their hidden relationship. Mukuro turned, touching the spot where the skylark had slept on earlier. It was still warm. His fingers caressed the warm spot, and then pulling his hand away abruptly. He looked shocked. He then closed his eyes, mocking himself for the idiotic actions and words he had said and done.

Why was he a complete idiot whenever the raven was around or when he filled his mind?

* * *

Hibari Kyouya ripped off his shirt violently and threw it to a corner in the room. Buttons flew everywhere, landing on random spots. His face portrayed anger but if one looks closely, it was actually fear and uncertainty. He undressed immediately and went to shower. After ten minutes, he came out, wearing a black bathrobe. He was wearing gloves, too. The raven then neared the crumpled clothes and picked them up. Then he rang the bell and a maid came rushing in. He threw the clothes to the maid, who caught it just in time. She wobbled and then stood straight, head bowing.

"Dispose of them, I don't want to see them in my wardrobe, _ever_." He ordered sternly.

"Y-Yes, sir," then the maid hurried out, closing the door as she did. Every servant in the house was afraid of their master, and when Hibari said one, no one dared to say two. This was why Hibari was sure that he would not see the clothes again in the morning.

He sat by his bed, holding his pounding head.

"This must be a spell," he mumbled. He yawned. Then he slid into the covers and soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

Mukuro woke up in a jolt. His breathing was ragged, and his heart pounded in his rib cage. He held his head and then looked around. Sunlight rays had started to sneak in through the slightly parted curtains and danced on the floor with wave-like patterns whenever the wind blew the curtains. Mukuro closed his eyes again, soothing his breath. Then he threw away the covers and got into the shower.

When he came out, he caught a glimpse of the time.

7:45 am.

He then picked up his cell phone, expecting the usual call of sex from various 'lovers'. There were dozens of miss calls and texts, but none grabbed his interest. The name he was expecting wasn't there.

He sighed.

'_So what if he doesn't need me today? I have other partners.' _He thought bitterly.

His fingers continued scrolling the list of texts. Then he came across a name. His lips tugged up. He slid the screen to call and it was answered in less than five seconds, which Hibari would take almost ten minutes to return a call.

"Hello?"

"Cavallone, are you awake?"

"Yes, yes, I am," the blonde sounded excited. Mukuro tried not to laugh. "Are you coming over?"

"Make sure you shower, I don't like dirty partners." Mukuro replied, which means 'yes'.

"All right, but what's the point actually? We'll just get dirty after sex too—"

Mukuro cleared his throat.

"Okay, okay. Geez…Hey! Grab some food here, kay? Bye."

Mukuro signed the visitor logbook before he walked into the lift. Dino Cavallone lived in an average condominium and worked as a waiter in a nearby café. He was Mukuro's first partner. They met in the café and Mukuro caught the blonde glancing at him every second so he asked him about the contract. Happily, Dino agreed. Mukuro did not regret it.

They were actually just lonely souls searching for temporary pleasures.

* * *

He rang the bell.

When the door opened, he was served with an angelic face that belonged to Dino Cavallone. The blonde grinned and invited Mukuro in. Dino was wearing his usual singlet and a pair of jeans. Mukuro sat down on the couch uninvited and crossed his legs on the table. Dino's house was not as spacious as Mukuro's, but it still looked luxurious with all the expensive furniture Dino collected. The wind blew from the balcony and the invisible curtains slapped each other gently. The morning dews were still visible on the leaves of the plants Dino planted.

Dino walked into the kitchen and started making drinks for his partner. Mukuro only watched as the blonde did his work. He admired the beautiful features and felt his body burning. He approached the oblivious blonde who was still making the drinks. He slid his arms around the blonde's waist, startling Dino. The drink he was holding fell on the counter, and drops of orange liquid tap on the floor.

"M-Mukuro…! I wasn't done with the drinks—_gasp_!" Dino shuddered when the bluenet bit his earlobe. His right hand tried to free himself from Mukuro's arms while his left hand was placed on the fridge. Mukuro shifted a little, pressing his groin on Dino's clothed back.

The blonde moaned.

Mukuro's lustful lips left Dino's ear and made its way down the blonde's neck. Mukuro's hand wandered around the blonde's chest, brushing on his nipples as he did so. The friction made the boy's body to shiver with excitement. Mukuro licked Dino's neck like a mother cat cleaning its baby and he lingered there for a few seconds before sucking on the spot. By then, Dino's erection had already grown into full length and pre-cum stained his jeans.

"You came too quickly, don't you think so Cavallone?" Mukuro whispered.

Dino liked it when Mukuro called him by that name. It sent shivers down his spine and his body would automatically react by pressing back to the taller man.

"…but no," Mukuro smirked. Evilness plastered on his face, he slid his hand into the boy's jeans' waistband and pulled it down, and the button hit the ground with an echo. Then he grabbed Dino's balls, squeezing it. The blonde whimpered. "I am not letting you. Not until _I_ come, that is…"

"J-Just hurry up, won't you…?" Dino moaned as he turned around to face Mukuro.

"Impatient here, aren't we?" With that, Mukuro captured Dino's lips before the blonde could reply anything. Slowly and teasingly, Mukuro let his tongue to touch the boy's hot cavern, everywhere, but not touching his tongue. Dino grunted in the kiss. He pulled away, pouting.

"What's with that?" he muttered.

Mukuro didn't answer; instead, he grabbed the back of the boy's head and pushed his head towards his and their lips connected once again. This time, the blunet's tongue touched Dino's. Their tongues swirled around each other, battling for dominance—which Mukuro won easily. Mukuro's left hand continued its work, squeezing and playing with Dino's balls every now and then as his right hand mischievously pushed a finger into the boy's unprepared hole.

The sudden penetration caused a surprised moan to escape from Dino's lips. He shuddered as the finger wriggled in, followed by the second one, and then the third one. The three fingers were stretching his hole to prepare for the next action. Dino moaned. He felt the fingers touching the walls of his anal and then…

"Wha—Hnngh…!"

Mukuro smirked. He continued to press on the spot innocently, as if he didn't hear Dino's yelp.

"This thing is soft, I wonder what it is?" he purred as he attacked the bundle of veins again and again. Dino's finger dug into Mukuro's shoulder so hard he almost tore the fabric. "It's really nice to touch…" Dino bit his lips at the pleasure caused by Mukuro squeezing his balls and poking his prostate.

"I-Idiot, just fuck me already!" he blurted out.

The older man raised an eyebrow, amused at the blonde's sudden encouragement. Usually, he would be the one who said he was going to fuck him, not the other way round. This turned him on by a few levels and his lip tugged up at the flushed face in front of him.

"Since you are so impatient…" he removed his fingers, producing a _squelch_ sound as he did so, and licked it. "I'll reward you handsomely." Mukuro then removed his own pants. The cloth slid down easily and lay crumpled on the floor, encircling its owner's feet. Mukuro stepped out from it and pushed Dino to the counter, where the blonde's back arched at the sudden coldness of the glass surface. Dino could see Mukuro's large erection and his eyes filled with lust, just like every time they do it. And then the blunet pushed in without warning, earning a lustful moaned from the blonde.

* * *

"Redo this," the raven threw the stack of papers on the desk. His assistant sighed. Hibari glared at the man. "Or else I'll fire your ass."

Kusakabe groaned.

"Boss, this is already the third—"

"I said redo it until I am satisfied."

The assistant furrowed his eyebrow. Something isn't right about his boss today, but he wasn't going to risk his life asking. Sighing again, he took the stack of papers off the desk and turned to walk away when Hibari called him.

"If anyone calls and said it's personal, say that I'm not in."

Kusakabe raised a brow.

"Why?"

"**_Just do__ it_**." Hibari's voice turned stone hard.

Kusakabe swallowed. He said 'okay' and hastily exited the room as he could feel Hibari ready to lash out any moment, judging by his grim expression. Kusakabe had tasted the burning pain when Hibari kicked him on the ribs when the raven was in a bad mood. Kusakabe did not complain, though. To him, Hibari is his idol, and getting a kick like that is similar to a fan getting a fan sign.

That masochist.

However, Kusakabe is extremely loyal to Hibari and would do anything to please him and protect him. To him, Hibari is a prized treasure and he is the guard assigned to protect it. He was grateful to the raven for providing him a job when the country faced recession. If it wasn't for Hibari to invite him over with the reason of 'needing an assistant slash bodyguard', he would have been staggering on the streets, depending on alms.

* * *

The clock struck three thirty and the raven jolted up. His eyes scanned around and slowly adjusted to the blinding brightness of the afternoon sun. He shut his eyes again then reopen. 'I must have dozed off,' he thought angrily. It was rare for him to doze off like that. He felt a little relieve that there was no one in the room seeing him sleeping or else it would hurt his pride very much. The raven massaged his temples and glanced at his company receiver. No connecting lines. Then he peered on the screen of his personal cell phone. No miss calls. He had had women ringing his old number until he lost count, crazy high school girls texting him—from where they got his number was still a mystery and Hibari had no interest in knowing but shall it be one of his workers, he will find them and bite them to death. He had restless sleeps previously and that was one of the reason he was in a bad mood and injured Kusakabe.

His cell phone vibrated and he snapped out from his train of thoughts.

His expression changed almost too quickly, from poker face to dark. The name was the last name he wanted to see now. Toji Miura, his soon-to-be father-in-law. Hibari assumed that the old man wants to ask about the marriage. Hibari's fiancee is Haru Miura, the daughter to one of the most successful businessman and a fashion designer. Hibari first met Haru when they were introduced to each other by Toji in a prestigious restaurant. Toji brought surprising news that he wished that they could further their business relationship by marrying off his daughter. Hibari could see the looks of love struck in Haru's eyes that day and he couldn't help but rolled his eyes. He knew that he is good looking, but there was really no reason for the female species to fawn over him. He could see Haru trying very hard to get his attention but he just couldn't gave her his.

The raven let out a low growl before answering the call.

As expected, Toji wanted to talk about their marriage but what came out next from the successful businessman was totally not expected. The raven's eyes widened slightly when Toji poured out his wish to bring forward their marriage because Haru would continue her study in Canada in two more months. Haru took the fashion course, similar to her mother. Toji expressed his worries about the guys would try to woo his daughter and he was afraid that she might get influenced.

Hibari gritted his teeth as he listened.

"If she gets influenced, it means that she doesn't like me enough." he replied dryly.

Toji was silenced and Hibari was sure that he got his tail. After a pregnant pause, Toji sighed.

"I will discuss with her. The wedding will be on the next week, if possible," with that, Toji said goodbye and hung up. Hibari stared at the screen of his phone.

He knew that time was running out. He debated on whether to break the news to Toji or Haru. If he tells Haru, she might be even more interested in wanting to marry him, hoping that she could change him. If he tells Toji, the man might be in the hospital due to heart attack. It was not like Hibari cared about the old man, but if Toji passed away Haru would hate him and his shares would fall. He isn't going to risk his company just to cancel off a wedding. How can he tell them? How can he explain that he wasn't interested in Haru—or more precisely, into _girls_? The raven clicked his tongue in frustration. Having to hide his sexual orientation from the whole world is really tiring.

Having to put on the same mask everyday is tiring too.

* * *

"Wow! You're _so_ lucky to get engaged to Hibari!" The caramel haired woman squealed as she gripped on Haru's wrist, examining the ring. "He's so rich and handsome. I really do envy you." she admitted.

Haru laughed. "Don't be! I hear you are getting engaged soon too, right? When are you going to show me your Mr Right?" the brown haired woman pouted. Kyoko, her best friend since high school, had been hiding her boyfriend for years now, and Haru was genuinely hurt that her best friend would not tell her anything.

"Hmm—maybe when on the day we got engaged, I'll tell you!" her friend smiled.

Then they proceeded talking about the newest fashion trends and gossips on the hottest celebrities.

* * *

Mukuro opened his eyes slowly, and saw the familiar yellow ceiling looking down at him. He turned his head a little to his right and saw the blonde snoring softly, his own arms wrapping around the man. Mukuro sighed and turned his attention back to the ceiling. He was itching to know what time it was, but he couldn't get up as Dino was clinging to him so closely. Reluctantly, he turned over and continued to sleep, ignoring whatever time it was.

He woke up with a playful slap on his back. Mukuro groaned. He shifted and saw Dino grinning down at him. The blonde had already showered and he was smelling of pamela, his favorite smell. Mukuro tried to pull the blonde down but Dino pushed away.

"Get up, you smell!" he said, moving away from the bed. "I made breakfast. Come down quickly."

Then he was gone.

Mukuro stared at the same ceiling again. On the smooth surface, two faces appeared intertwined and kept flashing in and out. He shook his head, trying to get the images off his head but when he opened them again, it was still there, flashing and overlapping on each other. It was the faces of Hibari and Dino, as if asking him to choose between them. The bluenet chuckled, got up and walked towards the bathroom. He had seen those images for quite some time now and honestly, he nearly broke down. He made a mental reminder to call the raven right after he leaves Dino's apartment. He showered and took his clothes from Dino's wardrobe—he'd keep them in case he stayed over—and walked downstairs. He saw Dino sitting at the counter, reading the morning paper. He approached him and took a seat beside him.

Dino smiled.

"Tired?" he asked.

Mukuro chuckled. "A little."

"Who asked you to be so aggressive yesterday? You nearly tore me apart," Dino pouted. He gasped when Mukuro grabbed the hem of his shirt and kissed him. Their tongues touched and Mukuro pulled away, trails of saliva connecting their tongues and slowly thinned into air, and then gone. Dino blushed, muttering something about 'what was that'.

Mukuro chortled.

"That's the reason I couldn't stop myself. I could fuck you all night if it wasn't for mortal fatigue."

"What are you, a demon?" Dino teased.

Mukuro smiled.

"Yes, a sexy demon. Kufufu..."

Dino rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast, ignoring Mukuro and his narcissist words. The bluenet gave a silent laugh and ate his breakfast too.

* * *

The moment he left Dino's house, he called Hibari. The raven picked up at the third ring. Mukuro greeted him with a hello and was returned with an annoyed and 'what do you want' by the raven. Mukuro expressed his wish to meet Hibari and the raven refused immediately, reminding the bluenet that he indeed had promised to see him again, but he did not say when. Mukuro continued pushing and at last, Hibari agreed reluctantly. Mukuro smirked in triumphant as soon as he hung up. Then he started walking back to his home, twirling the phone in his hand.

He didn't realize that Dino was staring down at him from his balcony. The blonde had noticed something unusual about his sex partner yesterday, when they were having sex. Mukuro looked more frustrated than lustful, and Dino felt as if Mukuro was using him as something to unleash his pent up frustrations. Not wanting to spoil the mood, Dino only complied. He also figured that something had happened between Mukuro and whoever was waiting for him back home usually because Mukuro rarely stayed over the night and yesterday was a first. Dino assumed again that some friction must have happened back there.

Dino wondered again for countless times when will he ever stop being a whore to every man. He was the committed type, but he had long given up on men after being cheated for too many times. His heart had died and withered until he met Mukuro. He was struck and asked Mukuro if they could further their relationship but Mukuro declined and established that their relationship will be purely base on lust and desires, nothing more.

The blonde sighed.

* * *

The cafe was packed with customers, mostly students who took the opportunity to relax and get away from their hectic lives. A soft, soothing music played and the cafe was surrounded by a serene and peaceful atmosphere. At the corner of the cafe was two man, seating opposite to each other. Both of them sip on their drinks silently, with Hibari staring at Mukuro's shirt's button and Mukuro glancing around, looking everywhere but Hibari. They had agreed to meet at a cafe instead. Hibari said that Mukuro might try something if they were at his house. The bluenet was unhappy but he obliged anyway. After a long pregnant silence, Hibari decided to speak first, surprising Mukuro slightly.

"My wedding is due next week." he started.

Mukuro gave no response but deep down inside, unfathomable waves of emotion were swirling around, pulling him deeper and deeper into the whirlpool. With a nonchalant face, he smiled half heartedly at Hibari.

"Congratulations then," he said. "I supposed you're meeting me today to cancel the contract we made?"

When they met, they both had established a verbal contract, promising that their relationship will only be based on the word 'sex' and no love, nothing. Hibari would call Mukuro whenever he felt like fucking and Mukuro would grant him the pleasure. It was a win-win situation. Hibari get to satisfied his inner desires and Mukuro get to fulfill his too. When Hibari told Mukuro he had a fiance, the bluenet chuckled. He then continued teasing Hibari about being unfaithful which resulted into the raven attacking him, kicking him and the brawl ended up on bed. Mukuro bit his lips without him realizing, for he feared that Hibari would want to cancel the contract they made. It would be a great loss for him. Hibari was partly his source of income and also his source of energy. Somehow, looking at the raven gave him mixed feelings between hate and love. He couldn't bring himself to understand the feelings and he thought he might let them fade with time, but it grew stronger and stronger each day.

Hibari chortled humorlessly. "No. I'm not cancelling the contract, yet, I am only here to inform you about the wedding."

"Do you plan to invite me then?"

"Depends." the raven shrugged. A smile found its way onto Mukuro's lips.

"Thanks."

Hibari shrugged again. Then the pregnant silence again, until Mukuro suggested that they go back to his home. Hibari knew very well what he meant by that, and surprising himself, he said yes. Mukuro placed the bill on the table and they both left, back to their love nest.

* * *

Faint moans were heard and the air smell of sex. There was sound of bed creaking and the sound of skin slapping against each other. The sound of pressed liquid was heard too. Hibari grabbed on the bed sheet, suppressing his own moans as Mukuro thrust in deeper. The bluenet had his palm pressed on Hibari's head, pressing the raven's face against the soft bed as he took him from behind. With each thrust, Hibari's body shook and he gasped, in which Mukuro knew that he had found his sensitive spot. He continued pushing in, and Hibari couldn't hold back anymore. His moans aroused Mukuro even more as the man pulled out abruptly, turned the raven around and thrust back in. The raven gasped for air. His face was flushed and sweat trickled down from both of their temples. Mukuro smirked, stroking the raven's face lovingly.

"Yes, this is the look I want to see...not the serious face. I like this face of yours..." he whispered, leaning down to give the raven a kiss but Hibari turned away, resulting in Mukuro kissing his left cheek. Mukuro was shocked at first, but then his lips tugged up. He understand that Hibari didn't want him to kiss him because he was engaged and they were not lovers. He licked Hibari's cheek and his tongue trailed down to his neck and lingered there. His lips moved as he sucked on the sweat laced skin slowly. It tasted salty but delicious.

"...Don't."

Mukuro stopped.

Hibari glanced at the bluenet. "Don't leave marks on me." his voice was hard and sounded like a boss ordering his employee. Mukuro took a deep breath.

"All right."

The sex continued, but they both knew that it was dull that night. Both of them were trapped in a vortex of mixed feelings, and both didn't want to admit anything. The truth? They were both actually falling for each other and Mukuro was willing to catch Hibari, but the raven refused to fall and instead, he chose to run. Run away from this feeling, wanting to bury it deep behind. It was a foolish thing to do because he knew that he couldn't lie. No matter how far he run, he will still have to remember that the earth is round.

* * *

The next morning, Hibari returned to his company with a tired look. He cursed at Mukuro for keeping him up till three in the morning, and he had to get up at six thirty to get ready to work. The raven stepped into the lobby and halted. He saw Toji sitting there with a sedate look. The raven said nothing and walked past the man when Toji called out to him. The receptionist stared and Hibari shot her a dark glare, and she shrunk back to her seat. Hibari approached Toji and stood by the man, looking down at him.

"Yes, Mr Toji, you wanted to see me?" he asked, although it was obvious.

Toji gritted his teeth, calming himself before opening his mouth. His question was replied by an aghast look on the raven's face. Hibari tried to hide his surprise but this time, he failed to. He stared at Toji, demanding for an answer. Enraged, Toji threw a stack of newspaper on the table. The sound echoed throughout the lobby. Thank goodness that there were no one at the lobby except the receptionist who tried to busy herself, holding back the urge to steal a glance at the scene in front of her. Toji did not look at Hibari. The raven glanced at the newspaper and narrowed his eyes.

"Explain to me about that. I will listen." Toji said through gritted teeth, trying to suppress his anger.

"He is merely a friend, I assure you. I was at his house because we drank that night and I was too lethargy to go home."

"What about this?" the older man pointed on another photo. It was a photo of Mukuro bending down to kiss Hibari. "Do friends kiss each other? On the lips?" Toji asked sarcastically.

Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"I am insulted, Mr Toji." he said.

"Well, you aren't ashamed of doing that in public!" Toji exclaimed, standing up. "Tell me, honestly. Who is that man and what relationships do you both have? If you tell me, I'll get the media to erase this news and I want you to promise not to see him again."

Hibari sighed.

* * *

Toji slammed the table with his palm. The brunet in front of him looked unaffected. His caramel orbs stared at the old man amusingly, as if enjoying his rage. The brunet was no other than Tsunayoshi Sawada, the head editor of the newspaper that got Hibari's news. He had shown Toji the prototype first before publishing it. He had long wanted to find something to pull Toji down, and now here's the chance.

"I don't want you to publish this story!" Toji repeated.

Tsuna smirked.

"Of course, Mr Toji. I wouldn't want to see such man with reputation to be smacked by the news of his soon-to-be son-in-law being kissed by another man." the brunet replied. Toji glared.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I can get the story pulled down...but..." he lowered his voice. "I want every bit of the story of your _first_ son on the front cover, full story, or else I'll use _this_ story as a replacement instead."

Tsuna's smirked grew darker when he saw the look on Toji's face.

"By the way, if you want to know, the man kissing Mr Hibari is your own son, Mukuro Rokudo. The son you had with your illegal lover—"

"ENOUGH!" Toji yelled. He was panting now. He was aghast when Tsuna brought up this past, the past he had tried to erase. He indeed had a brief relationship with Elena, Mukuro's mother, before leaving her once he knew she was pregnant. What he didn't expect was the man in the photo. Is he really his son? "You cannot blackmail me like this, Tsunayoshi. This is against the law."

Tsuna smirked.

"I'll get my lawyer to talk about laws if you like, Mr Toji," he suggested in a playful tone which irked Toji a lot. "But I can assure you that you won't win." His caramel eyes twinkled mischievously and Toji knew he had to agree no matter what. He decided that he would just lie about his first son and the fake story will be up without tarnishing his image one bit. Nodding at his brilliant idea, he smirked back. Tsuna wasn't amused at all when Toji looked like that. To him, it was a sign of challenge and no, he will not back down without a fight.

* * *

Hibari stared at the doorbell, his fingers lingering on top of the button, hesitating whether to press it or not. He was outside a grand house, address given by Toji. To convince Hibari to leave Mukuro, Toji had given him the address of his daughter, Chrome Rokudo, where he obtained it from his belated wife. Elena had sent him letters, telling him of their whereabouts but Toji never replied them. Only till now, he dug out the letters and took the most recent one, copying down the address and gave it to Hibari. Toji wanted Hibari to know that Mukuro was hiding a lot from him, especially the truth that Hibari's mother had a scandal with Mukuro's father, and Hibari carries half of Mukuro's father's DNA, which means that they were both brothers. Toji also knew from Elena that her husband, Daemon Rokudo was alive, but bedridden.

Finally, after debating with himself, Hibari pressed the doorbell.

This was all too sudden and he didn't want to believe Toji's words, but curiosity won over. He wanted to know the truth and he was hoping that Toji was lying because he didn't want to have the slightest bit of relation with Mukuro. The door opened, revealing a young woman that looked alike Mukuro, except that her eyes were big and one on it covered by bandages. Her hair was also purple, a lighter shade of Mukuro's hair.

"Err...yes?" she asked.

"Are you Mukuro Rokudo's sister?" he asked directly.

The woman blinked. "Ah—yes, I am, my name is Chrome Rokudo. Is there anything I can help?"

Hibari stared at her. "I want to see your father."

"Eh? But father is sick, and he isn't expecting any visitors today—hey!" she gasped when Hibari pushed her aside and barged through the gates. Chrome furrowed her eyebrows and stopped Hibari by grabbing his arm. "You cannot go in! You are rude and I think you have bad intentions!" she blurted.

Hibari glared at her.

"I am his _son_, and I just want to clarify that." he snapped.

"S-Son...? What—_hey_!"

Hibari pushed through the heavy wooden decorative door and looked around the living room. Chrome caught up, gasping for air. The raven then said nothing and climbed upstairs, looking for a certain man. He briefed through the hallway, pushing each door of the bedrooms open. Chrome yelled at him bu he turned on deaf ears. Hibari then reached the last room, which the door was decorated with floral carvings. 'This must be it,' he thought and turned on the knob. Chrome yelled.

"You cannot go in!"

Hibari ignored her and pushed open the door. The room was dull, with only a large bed touching the walls under the windows and the wallpapers were dark blue and there were no decorations at all. On the bed laid a man covered in blankets and he was sleeping. Hibari approached the man and saw Mukuro's resemblance. He bit his tongue. Chrome came in, asking Hibari to leave which made Daemon to stir and open his eyes. Chrome quickly got her father.

"Sorry, father! Have we awoken you?" she asked worriedly.

Daemon glanced at Hibari. "A guest?" his voice was hoarse, probably because it was dry. Hibari stood forward.

"I am sure you know me, don't you?"

Daemon squinted his eyes. Then he shook his head. "No, I don't know you."

"What about my mother?" Hibari asked bitterly, the name of his mother rolling out from his tongue. Daemon seemed to be affected by the name as he flinched and quickly look away from Hibari's piercing stare. Hibari gritted his teeth. He was sure that Toji was telling the truth now. The only piece of puzzle left was Daemon's part of the story, which Hibari hoped that it was a mismatched puzzle because frankly, he would feel disgusted at himself for having sex with his own brother, although not close and although neither of them knew. The raven stared at Daemon, waiting for answers. "You are guilty, aren't you?" he asked again, this time his words piercing through Daemon's heart even deeper, reliving the past memories when he was young.

It was a foolish, stupid and rash memory.

Slowly, Daemon turned to face Hibari. "Yes...I admit. I am guilty." he said slowly. Hibari could see his tired face and he could imagine him looking like Mukuro when he was young. "What do you want to know now? I have nothing to hide, now that I am already old. I might die suddenly so I might as well do you a favor—do _my son_ a favor before I die." he smiled. The more he looked at Daemon, the more he saw Mukuro and his disgust towards himself grew stronger. Daemon attempted to sit up and Chrome hurriedly help him to. She placed a pillow behind him to support his back against the bed header.

"Did you really have an affair with my mother?"

"Yes...I know that she was married but I couldn't help myself. My own wife was carrying the child of another man and I just wanted to get revenge. I met your mother when I was trying to drunk myself at the bar. She worked as the bartender and we talked, eventually she followed me home and we had a magical night. Our relationship continued until she told me that she was pregnant. I fret, because Elena couldn't know about this—but then I thought, who cares? She bore the child of another man, so why can't I let another woman carry my child?" Daemon paused, scanning Hibari's face. "But when you were born, the doctor said that there was two DNAs in you, intertwining each other inside you. Your mother then cut contacts with me and I never saw her anymore."

"She suicide ten years ago." Hibari answered.

Daemon looked shocked. "Cause?"

"Depression."

"...Oh."

There was a pregnant silence before Daemon talked again.

"How did you know about this?" he asked.

"Mr Toji told me."

"Toji Miura?" Daemon's eyes widened slightly.

"You knew him?"

"Ah, yes. Old friends. How's he?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. Daemon picked up the expression and question no further. Chrome, who had left without them noticing, came back with a platter. On top of it were two cup of hot drinks and some homemade tarts. She offered it to Hibari and helped her father with the food. Hibari sat on the rattan chair, observing her every movements. Then his eyes flicked over towards Daemon again. The man was sipping on the hot tea, and Chrome was helping him by wiping away his sweat.

"You have a son too, don't you?" Hibari asked out of the blue.

Daemon smiled. "He left home years ago. Haven't seen him since." he answered. Hibari held back the urge to tell Daemon that he had just met Mukuro and he knew where he live but he knew that there must be a reason Mukuro left his home without telling anything. He planned to ask the bluenet later. Hibari hadn't expect this kind of twisted events in his life, at least not so fast, but he thought it might be a good reason to postpone his wedding with Haru.

He stayed for a while more before leaving. Daemon did not say anything, he didn't know what to say.

* * *

It was almost night when Hibari reached his mansion. His large, but empty mansion. He sat on the couch as soon as he entered the living room. His maid hastily got a glass of hot water for him and prepared a basin of warm water for his to wash his feet. The raven dipped his feet into the basin, allowing the maid to clean them. The maid used the wet towel to wipe clean her master's feet, cleaning between the toenails and also the ankles. It was not awkward at all, she'd been doing that for years. Well, she isn't that old but still older than Hibari by a few years. She had seen Hibari growing up until now. Hibari's father was an unknown to the raven and honestly, he didn't feel like digging up any information about the man at all.

He sighed.

The maid, Irene, glanced at Hibari before looking back down at his feet, smiling. "I won't ask because I know, Hibari-sama, but do you ever think of telling them the truth?" she asked, cleaning. She was the only maid who isn't afraid of Hibari because she knew him too well, she'd seen him during his darkest hours and she was like a guardian, a mother to the raven all these while despite their minor gap in age.

The raven stared at Irene. "What's so wrong about getting married?" he blurted out.

Irene chuckled softly. "You can lie to Ms Haru, her father, but you cannot lie to yourself, Hibari-sama. When I was cleaning your room yesterday, I saw the ring he gave you. I know you didn't buy it because you didn't even want to get married. That ring..." she paused, wiping one of Hibari's foot dry. "Was given by your secret lover, isn't it?"

Her question shook Hibari's heart. _Secret lover? _The raven smirked slightly. He played with his fingers, prolonging the time to answer Irene. _Lover_... that word sounded so very foreign to him. All these days of having the secret affair with Mukuro, the word never crossed his mind. Mukuro was no other than someone he hired to fulfill his dirty little secret, unleash his inner desires—or so he thought. Lately, a weird feeling had started to bud in him, and frankly, he felt disgusted by it. It was the feeling of vulnerability, where he found himself longing for the bluenet's touch every second. Where he could still feel the hot breath of the man on his skin whenever he was alone, his seducing words and his tender touches. Hibari Kyouya and vulnerable will _never_ be seen in the same sentence, ever. The raven bite his lips when he felt goosebumps on where Mukuro had touched him yesterday.

Irene smiled.

"Love is a strong emotion, Hibari-sama," she said.

"Shut up, herbivore." Hibari snapped. He hated the word love. To him, it meant commitment, it meant putting his entire feelings in a life gamble, risking of getting broken in the end. "I will never love him—he is my brother. Half." Hibari realized then it was too late to take back his words, and somehow, he had the urge to tell Irene everything. She gave him a soothing feel, where he could pull off his mask in front of her and she would still smile at him like a mother would.

The maid finished wiping Hibari's feet and she got up, taking the basin filled with impure water to the kitchen, leaving Hibari sitting on the couch, staring into the air. A short while later, she came out with a plate of fruits taken out from the refrigerator. She placed the plate on the living room's glass low table. Then she smiled at Hibari.

"I figured you're not hungry to eat, so I got you fruits instead," she also place a napkin beside the plate. "I hope you know what are you doing, Hibari-sama. Your happiness is in your own hands. If you think that such a small relationship could shatter your feelings, I hope you see that you are wrong. I have a friend who is currently dating his half brother too. Just saying."

With that, she bowed and climbed upstairs into her maid room. The raven sat on the couch, waves of mixed feelings slapping on his heart like the waves at the sea slapping on the hard rock. He pondered about Irene's words. Will he let such small past to ruin his forever? He shut his eyes tightly, wanting to get the thoughts out of his head. Recently, everything seemed to rush in too quickly—he couldn't even handle it. The events came pushing in from various directions and he didn't know where to look, where to pay attention. His attention was shattered and all he could see was a piece of white blank in his head. And then a certain face slowly formed. Alarmed, the raven quickly open his eyes, disposing of the image immediately. He sighed and buried his face into his hands.

'Too much', he thought. 'I'm going insane.'

* * *

The next morning, Mukuro was seen browsing through the convenient store's magazine racks. He was looking for the latest magazine about cooking. The bluenet rarely goes to the convenient mart except when he ran out of food. He usually bought bags of food to be stored so he wouldn't need to go back and forth to the store. Also, he'd prefer to eat outside. It was more convenient. While he was browsing, someone bumped on his shoulder.

"A-Ah! I'm so sorry!" it was the sound of a girl.

Mukuro's hand halted in mid air when he heard the familiar voice. He dared himself to glance at her and froze. The girl froze too.

"Nii...Nii-san?" her voice shook. "Is that you?"

The bluenet attempted to run away but Chrome caught his arm quickly. She pulled him nearer and hugged him tightly, as if letting out all her longings in that hug. Mukuro stood there, not moving. The cashier stared at them before minding his own business. Chrome tidied her hug and slowly, pearl-like liquids flowed down like a stream. Gradually, she started to sob. Her shoulder's shook and all Mukuro could do was to tell her to 'go home and talk'. Chrome wiped away her tears but they flowed down again. She had missed her brother so much. He ran away without any last words and she tried to be strong for so long.

They walked back to Mukuro's apartment and the bluenet flicked open the lights, then walking towards the counter and emptied the plastic bags. Chrome stood there, looking around the house before approaching Mukuro who had his head stuck into the refrigerator, arranging the food. She touched the counter's table and caressed it with her fingers.

"Where have you been, nii?" she whispered. "Father is bedridden...I have no one to rely on..."

Mukuro could hear her voice shaking again. He straightened his body.

"You are working now right? I believe you can support him. Also, he's bedridden like you said. He won't live long."

"Nii!"

"When he was healthy all he did was to dump us at home, expecting us to take care of ourselves. Remember when he didn't come home for days? Mother was the same. That woman ran away from home and father changed completely. Have you forgotten the feelings of metals on your skin? The burning pain on your skin and the lump in your throat whenever he did that?" Mukuro swallowed, as if hating himself for bringing up the dark past. "Now he's bedridden and he wants us to take care of him instead? Foolish old man."

Chrome's eyes darkened. "I absolutely forbid you to talk like that about father! You don't know the truth!" she cried.

Her brother stared at her, hard.

"Then tell me. Tell me the 'truth' that he had told you."

"Mother ran away when she knew that you were not her baby with father. She ran away because she was ashamed of the fact that you were the love child of her and her scandal! You can do a DNA check, you have half of father's and another man's DNA. Father didn't come home for days as he was searching for her. When he came home and noticed that her bags were gone, he knew that she had ran away. With who, he didn't know. But all those while, father knew about your identity but sometimes he failed to control himself. He did apologized to me for all the past actions," Chrome wiped away her tears. "Yes, I remember how painful it is to have the metal slapped against my skin, but that was the only thing I can afford to share father's pain. When you ran away, he broke down. I didn't lie—he really did and he called out to _your_ name. He prayed everyday for you to come back..."

Mukuro shut his eyes close, exhaling.

"Absolute crap. Who is the man that I obtained half of my DNA from then? Where is he?" he demanded.

Chrome looked away.

The bluenet laughed sarcastically. "You see, you believed what the old man said without investigating it. There isn't even an evidence that he hated me because I carry half of another man's DNA. He hated me because he's abusive." he accused. Chrome stiffened. She bit her lips so hard that it drew blood.

"I...I don't know what else to say to make you believe me, nii-san..." she said slowly. "But I know that father is telling the truth." then she walked towards the main door. "I won't tell anyone that you live here."

Mukuro said nothing.

"...Come home soon."

And then she closed the door with a click.

Mukuro stood there, with nothing in his mind, just the words that Chrome had currently said swirling in his head, tormenting his sanity and driving him mad. He held his pounding head. Then he forced his body to moved towards the jug, pouring himself a glass of water. He gulped them down. Was Chrome telling the truth? That he carried half of another man—who was also his mother's secret lover's DNA? Furious, he set the glass down on the counter roughly, almost breaking the glass.

He needed a break now.

Badly.

But fate wasn't going to let him rest that early.

* * *

Today was the wedding between Hibari and Haru. The day that both of them will walk up through the aisle and slide rings onto each others' fingers. The day that they were bind as one and the day that half of Toji's shares will go into Hibari's account. The wedding was held in a ballroom booked by Toji. High class, prestigious, decorated with gold everywhere and bouquets filled every corner. The guests that came early were chatting with each other, wine glasses between their fingers.

In the preparation room, Kyoko was helping Haru to adorn herself. The caramel haired girl smiled at her best friend as she do her hair.

"You're going to be a wife already, Haru." she said in a motherly tone. "I'm going to miss you so much..."

Haru laughed. "Hey! Don't be so sad, I'm still available to you even if I'm married." she grabbed her friend's hands and smiled. "We can meet up anytime you like. Pinkie promise."

"Nah...you'll be too busy doing your job as Mrs Hibari soon. Be good, m'kay?" Kyoko kissed Haru's forehead.

Unexpectedly, tears started rolling down Haru's cheeks. Kyoko smiled, wiping away Haru's tears. "Hush...it's not good to cry during your wedding day. Maybe I'll get a job in Hibari's house so we can meet everyday!" she tried to joke.

Haru laughed, tears still rolling down.

"Oh Kyoko..." she hugged her again. Deep down inside, she was shaking. Will she be able to fulfill her job as Hibari's wife? Provide him with everything he needs?

* * *

Hibari stared at the mirror that reflected his own handsome image. There were no signs of happiness or joy in his eyes. Instead, there's only emptiness in it. The raven didn't know what to feel. He just want this wedding to be over quickly so he could busy himself with works again, avoiding Haru altogether. There was a knock on the door. He tidied his tuxedo before giving permission. Irene came in, smiling. She was wearing her usual maid outfit. She closed the door behind her, ignoring Hibari's skeptical look. Then she approached the raven and tidied his outfit. Hibari stared at her. Irene smiled.

"I respect your decision, Hibari-sama. I give you all my blessings," she said, adjusting his collars. She was the only one whom Hibari allowed to get that close to him.

"I don't think that's the reason you came, Irene."

The maid's lips tugged up. "Busted." she chuckled. "He's outside. I can see him wearing the same ring on your desk so I assumed he must be the one. Quite handsome, I must say."

Hibari smirked. "You can have him if you want."

"Why would I risk my own heart when I know you are the only one occupying his heart now? I won't even bother to try. But I respect Ms Haru—she kept trying even though she knew that you married her for benefits. Why won't you tell her the truth? Is it that fun to break hearts?" Irene said in a low tone. Then she stepped back, looking at Hibari's outfit. "Hmm...the rose is a little too left—"

"Cut it out Irene," Hibari bristled. "You've been trying to change my mind these days, did he pay you? Is he buying you?"

Irene smiled. There was something about her smile that made Hibari's anger dissolved. It was a motherly smile, like the smile of a mother comforting her son who is throwing a tantrum.

"The only one who bought me is you, Hibari-sama. I will not accept payments from outsiders except you. I was just stating the truth, because I could see you slowly drowning into a whirlpool of feelings. You are trapped, aren't you?"

"Get out."

"Very well, Hibari-sama. I must remind you again, he's outside. It would be nice if you greeted him."

"_**OUT**_."

Right after Irene closed the door, Hibari grabbed a vase nearby and smashed it to the ground. The vase shattered into pieces as soon as it collided with the hard ground. The raven took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

'I shouldn't have told him _anything_,' he thought angrily, regretting his rash decision that day.

He should not have told Mukuro about this wedding, or the date or even the place. Most of all, he shouldn't have met Mukuro at all and have to discover the bitter fact that he had sinned with his own brother who shared half of the blood with him. He lifted his left hand and stared at his smooth, pale palm. Then he balled them into a fist. He gritted his teeth. He will not let himself lose in this game of emotions. He will not let anything to control him.

Nothing.

* * *

Mukuro stared numbly as the raven walked up the aisle with Haru Miura beside him. He came because he expected Hibari to back away from the wedding, he expected something magical to happen. When he saw Hibari coming out with a placid face and allowed Haru to slide her arms around his own, Mukuro's heart turned as hard and cold as a tombstone. His eyes stared at the skylark with perplexed feelings. He felt his own fingers getting stiff and his breathing hard. He tried to calm himself down, but failed. His whole body felt as if it was not touching the ground at all. He saw Hibari glancing towards him and looked away.

He was ready to catch the raven anytime, but now the raven decided to stand up from the fall.

The bluenet swallowed the lump in his throat. He watched as Hibari slid a ring onto Haru's fingers and their lips connected. At that very moment, his own heart clenched and suddenly, burst. Exploded. He inhaled sharply. He remembered the night where he wanted to kiss Hibari but the raven rejected him. Mukuro bit his lips until blood oozed out. The pain was nothing compared to the one he felt in his heart now. When Hibari leaned down to kiss Haru, his onyx eyes darted towards Mukuro's direction. He felt Haru's soft lips touching his and he tried to suppress the urge to withdraw and walked towards the bluenet standing at the corner instead.

He saw.

He saw the hurt in Mukuro's eyes when he kissed Haru. But Mukuro had to realized that it was not love. The kiss brought no feelings to Hibari at all. And then he saw Mukurro turned and walked away. The raven's heart skipped a little and he had the urge to rush towards Mukuro and pull the bluenet back, ordering him to stay. His attention flickered back to Haru when she withdrew her lips and smiled. The guests clapped politely and the cameras flashed. Toji stood at the side, smiling in relief when he saw Tsuna at the back. His smile turned stone hard.

What is that brunet doing here?

He walked towards Tsuna and tapped his shoulder. The brunet clicked his tongue but when he saw Toji, he smirked. Both of them walked towards the back of the ballroom. Toji turned and stared at Tsuna.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Tsuna brushed away the invisible dust on his shoulders. "Doing what a reporter should do, of course." he answered like it was obviously.

"You are the head editor, not a reporter," Toji hissed.

Tsuna raised a brow.

"My reporter went to the gents—ah, here he is. Reborn!" the brunet waved at a raven with curly side burns who was wearing a formal suit.

Toji's eyes narrowed. "That's your _reporter_?" he asked.

"Yup. He's my most trusted assistant of all," Tsuna answered. Then he turned. "If you have nothing then I'll continue my work." he started walking away.

"Wait!"

Tsuna turned around, waiting for Toji to talk. The older man wet his lips before speaking. "I brought you the 'stories' of my past. Have you deleted the prototype?" he asked, taking out a stack of papers.

The brunet smiled. "Excellent. Yes, I have deleted it, Reborn has deleted it the moment you took out that stack of papers." then he chuckled. "We'd predicted your motives."

Toji handed Tsuna the stack of papers. The brunet browsed through it before smiling in satisfactory.

"I'm pleased. Thank you Mr Toji Miura. I will not bother you any further. I shall use your story as a 'lesson' to everyone out there," he mocked.

Toji merely glared. After Tsuna and Reborn left, he smirked. He had given Tsuna the fake story instead. He had written all the false past on the papers and Tsuna will never know. Now, the only way to make sure that tsuna shut up completely is to find out about that brunet's mistakes. Just one mistake will add points to Toji and he will be the winner.

Just one more point.

* * *

"...O-Oh God..." he moaned when his lover's thumb and index finger assaulted his right nipple again. His lover's mouth was attacking his left nipple, occasionally grazing his teeth on the already hard nipple. The brunet's fingers dug into the raven's back, leaving scars on it. The raven shifted and the brunet gasped. The raven had his cock planted into the brunet and the tip resting on his prostate so moving at the slightest will make the brunet to cry out in pleasure. The raven smirked, knowing that the brunet was close. His hand which was touching his nipple just now reached down and squeezed on the brunet's rock hard cock.

"You're getting hard..." he murmured.

"Y-Yes...Hurry up will...you—_nnhh_!"

The raven stroked the brunet's face gently. "So pretty...so innocent..." he smiled. "Very different from the Tsuna I see at the office everyday." the raven then captured Tsuna's lips before he could answer. His tongue slide in and licked the hot cavern of the younger man. Tsuna moaned and pulled back, gasping for air. His lovers dark eyes stared at him and he blushed, feeling even more naked than he was.

"Stop staring like that...Reborn."

Reborn smiled. He laid back on the bed and let Tsuna straddle him, his cock still inside the brunet. The brunet flinched when the tip of Reborn's cock tickled his prostate. Sparks shot through his whole body and he shuddered. Reborn placed both of his hands on Tsuna's hips.

"How could I stop when you're so cute like that?"

Tsuna huffed. "I'm not cute!"

"Whatever you say, sugar baby."

The brunet's face flushed. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Mm hmm, okay." then he smirked. "_Baby_."

Tsuna shivered at that name. Reborn liked to call him names and it was not like Tsuna don't like it. In fact, he _likes_ it a lot but he had a reputation to protect. Furthermore, he got turned on so easily whehever Reborn called him names. They had to hold themselves back from jumping on each other at the office everyday. This relationship can never be known, never be seen or never be revealed. Reborn agreed with Tsuna. He didn't mind being Tsuna's fuck toy as long as he got what he want: sex. They were both pulled together by desires and lust, but not love. They both enjoyed each other's body and the pleasures each gave and there was nothing more than that.

It was no difference from Hibari and Mukuro's relationship.

* * *

Outside the window, Toji smirked, pressing the button _stop_ on his tap recorder. In order to collect Tsuna's mistake, he followed him that night and was surprised when the brunet turned into Reborn's house. He climbed the tree next to their window and tapped everything, then climbed down the tree and returned home silently. He smirked in satisfaction.

Finally, something to shut the brunet up forever.

* * *

_**Three days**** later...**_

Mukuro had called Hibari out.

It was snowing that day, surprisingly. It had just entered December but the snow were already dancing down gracefully, as if understanding the motive of the meeting. Passers by minded their own business, nobody turned or even glanced at the two standing under a sakura tree. The leaves and flowers of the tree had already left the tree and it was only branches with some snow preaching on it. A few kids ran around, throwing snowballs at each other, giggling. Hibari looked at Mukuro. His face was placid, it showed no emotions at all. Hibari waited for Mukuro to talk. He kicked the snow gently with his boots, watching as the snow fall back to the ground and then disappear. Although snowing, there was still sun. The rays weren't that hot, just warm.

'No wonder the snow melted.' the raven nodded.

"Kyouya..."

He flinched. He looked up and was met by a pair of forlorn mismatched eyes. His heart trembled a little under the gaze of the man he called his 'sex partner'.

"I...haven't got to say congratulations that day." Mukuro said slowly. "I hope you are happy with the woman of your dreams."

Hibari said nothing. No, he wasn't happy at all. Haru had tried various ways to get his attention but Hibari was too distracted to give her any. He even slept at the company instead of his own mansion, not wanting to meet with Haru.

"Do you still want to prolong the contract?"

"You do know that we are brothers right. Technically, half brothers," Hibari blurted out.

Mukuro looked a little surprised.

"No, I don't know."

"Long story short, your mother slept with another man and have you, where your father was the one who got my mom pregnant and have me." then he chortled. "Pretty messed up isn't it? But we both came from the same father, we have half of his DNA."

And then everything fall into pieces.

Mukuro recalled Chrome telling him about him bearing only half of his DNA and Hibari stepping away from him.

"Is that the reason you married that woman?"

The raven stared at Mukuro, surprised. "Of course not." _Liar, Hibari Kyouya. You pathetic liar. _"I married her for the sake of my company." he replied. Mukuro stared at Hibari suspiciously. "About the contract...let us cancel it."

Hibari couldn't bring himself to prolong the contract anymore. He felt disgusted even after Irene's comforting. He would never sin with his own blood related brother. It seemed so wrong but so...right. It was confusing for him. A part of him really want Mukuro to leave him the fuck alone, perish, disappear from his view at once but at the same he want Mukuro to stay and tell him that they will be okay. After denying for so long, Hibari finally admitted silently that he had indeed fallen for the blue haired man but he feared that Mukuro would not be there to catch him. He figured that Mukuro only used him to satisfied his desires and all those affections he was showered with meant nothing. Maybe he was the one who thought too much. The one who fall for someone who isn't willing to catch him. Hibari bit his tongue. He hated the feeling of feeling weak. Powerless.

Against love.

Mukuro nodded and smiled.

"If that's what you want. Don't worry, I will not accept any payments from you. Consider it as our memories and my unrequited love."

Wait, what?

"Your what?" Hibari heard himself asking.

"My unrequited love—"

"It wasn't unrequited."

Blue-red eyes stared at onyx eyes with thousands of questions.

Hibari looked down, staring at the pure white snow that had just fallen from the sky.

"Your love...it wasn't unrequited. Our feelings are mutual."

If there was a word to describe Mukuro's current feeling, it was the feeling of joy. He pulled the raven into his arms and hugged him tightly. Hibari looked startled and tried to pull away but Mukuro was far too strong for him. He gave up finally and let the man hug him, ignoring the looks the kids were giving them. Mukuro tidied his hug.

"At last..."

It took every ounce of self control in the raven to push Mukuro away and stared at him without flinching under those beautiful eyes. Mukuro stared at Hibari questioningly. Then he slowly smirked.

"It's all right. I forgot that you are already a married man."

"..."

"Though, it was nice having you to comfort me that my love wasn't wasted just like that. At least I know how you feel now."

"..."

"I'll go back now. Have fun on your honeymoon."

Mukuro took a step forward.

"Where the fuck are you going, herbivore?"

"Wha—" he turned and felt soft lips pressing on his own lips. Hibari had grabbed his scarf and pulled him into a deep kiss, surprising the bluenet because this was their first kiss. He was delighted at how soft and warm Hibari's lips were and how clumsy his kissing skills were. He pulled him closer, savoring every bit of his lips. Finally, they broke apart and gasped for air. Hibari wiped his lips and looked away.

"Kyouya...?"

"That was a parting gift. I have already established that our relationship is solely based on desires only. No attachments." The raven said.

Slowly, a smirk found its way onto Mukuro's lips.

"Well, I am interested in changing that then."

"You cannot, Mukuro. Our relationship will never go any further than this."

Mukuro smiled.

"Then marry me."

Hibari's eyes almost fell off their sockets as soon as Mukuro blurted those words out. He stared at the blue haired man, trying to look for any hints of jokes but found none at all. It was all genuine. Mukuro had proposed to him. The raven licked his lips, not knowing what response to give. Mukuro continued to convince him that they could get married at a secret church or something but Hibari wasn't listening. He was thinking about how would he tell Toji about this. Not like he was afraid of the man, he was just trying to protect his company from losing such potential partner. He snapped out from his train of thoughts when Mukuro grabbed his hands.

"If you are worried about your business, I will go with you. We will tell your wife about that."

Hibari stared at Mukuro, wondering if this is even a good idea.

* * *

They bowed down together with the other people who attended the funeral. Mukuro looked up and saw Chrome standing at a corner, crying. He excused himself from the group and approached his sister. Chrome looked up and cried even more when Mukuro hugged her.

"Its not good to cry during a funeral." Mukuro whispered.

"Thank you for coming, nii-san..."

"I am his son, I have to come even if I don't want to."

Chrome smiled. Mukuro smiled back at her and looked around. He saw a certain raven leaning against a wall, crossing his arms. He talked a little bit more to Chrome and then walked away from her, approaching the certain raven. He greeted him with a surprise peck on the cheek, which earned him a punch in the jaw. He winced a little when he saw blood spilling out from the corner of his mouth. Just when he was about to wipe it, Hibari grabbed his wrist and tip toed, then licked away the blood from his jaw, then slowly up until their lips met. Then the raven pulled away, smirking. Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to punish you tonight, you mischievous raven," he whispered.

"We'll see..." Hibari whispered back and licked Mukuro once more before ducking away from the bluenet's arms and walked towards the car. Mukuro chuckled, amused at Hibari's teasing.

After the day Mukuro proposed, they had met Toji together and told him the truth, where the man surprisingly revealed that he was Mukuro's half father and said he blessed them two. At first, Mukuro had wanted to beat the man into pulp but he decided that it was the past and what's important is that he get to be with his beloved, Hibari Kyouya. After signing the divorce paper, Mukuro and Hibari registered for their wedding in a secret church and Haru was proposed by a rising businessman, in which Toji approved of it very much. They got engaged pretty quickly because Haru will be going to Canada in a month more.

Not everyone got a happy ending, though. Dino had delivered his congratulations to Mukuro through an email and told the man that he decided to leave Japan and move to somewhere far to heal his heart. Mukuro wished him the best of luck.

Mukuro and Hibari's wedding was due a month more, and the bluenet couldn't wait to go to honeymoon.

They started out as sex partners.

No attachments, no feelings, nothing.

And then slowly, it felt like a string was pulling them closer.

No matter where they go, the string will always hold them back together.

* * *

**A/N: RUBBISH...Okay. I was not satisfied. This isn't what I had in mind, AT ALL. I suck at doing endings and this is why I failed at oneshots, lol. But because I missed this pairing so much, I missed writing it so damn much, I got my lazy ass up and typed up everything in two nights. Though I had a feeling you guys aren't going to read this oneshot cause it's not that perfect like other oneshots out there...And I made them slightly out of character, yes, I noticed that but this is an AU, which means ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. So as you realized, I did make Tsuna a little bit nasty here. To be honest, this story kind of lack plot. And there is too much drama and seems rushed...because I'm not that patient XD There are holes everywhere—UGH. I'll be fixing this now and then. Do leave a review ne? JA!**

**NOTE: Don't ask me about the lack of dialogues please. In my own twisted and weird brain, this pairing doesn't need that much dialogue...Just some skinship-/slapped****  
**


End file.
